


Hello sad sunshine

by julietstrange



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Se apoiavam uns nos outros a passos lentos. Todos riam, não viu graça em nada, mas eles continuavam a rir"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello sad sunshine

Era um torpor alcoólico taciturno. Era leve e demorado. Silencioso. Com resquício da luxúria de mais cedo, que se tornou aquele carinho sincero e inocente de duas crianças amigas. As garotas ele não lembrava como se chamavam, mas sabia o gosto dos lábio da morena de cabelos cacheados e que a loira fumou seu cigarro. Seus amigos riam e o abraçavam. A noite estava fria. Foram comer algo.  
  
Se apoiavam uns nos outros a passos lentos. Todos riam, não viu graça em nada, mas eles continuavam a rir. Dividiram a ultima garrafa de vodca e juntaram moedinhas para compra bala. Seu melhor amigo, o mais alto e inquieto, o tirou de perto da garota e o empurrou até a lojinha de conveniência. Enquanto comprava as balas, o outro roubou chocolates. Lá fora, dividiram os doces e seguiram para qualquer lugar. Apesar dos risos e do ar gélido, não ouviu ou sentiu nada, estava anestesiado e tudo caminhava vagarosamente.  
  
Prestes a amanhecer, as garotas sumiram. Só ele e os amigos andavam pelas ruas, queriam ver o sol nascer. Foram até o local mais alto da cidade, onde se via todas as luzes, que não passavam de pontos amarelos prestes a serem ofuscadas pelo astro rei. Ainda sentindo os praseres submersos da madrugada, o silêncio, a leveza e o vazio pós-balada, sentou-se na grama úmida e esperou as cores da noite se transformarem num alvorecer dourado. Os outros estavam de pé, atrás de si. Um dos amigos se jogou em suas costas, disse qualquer coisa e o beijou no canto dos lábios. Ele sorriu de volta e acompanhou com os olhos o garoto rolar pelo chão. Queria outro, um de verdade, mas não naquele momento.  
  
Uma linha alaranjada se estendia por todo o horizonte. Num ponto, concentrava-se toda a luz. O momento dos primeiros raios solares empurrando o breu noturno e as poucas nuvens para longe. Era um novo dia apenas quando amanhecia.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado pelo clipe de Hellhole Ratrace da banda Girls.


End file.
